As Loud as Silence
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: 'Sirius Black and I have been close friends since first year and FwB since the fourth year. No one knows about us not even the Marauders. We don't want to be that couple - we don't love each other.' Sirius runs away and Danielle gives him somewhere to stay for the rest of the summer out of view and reach of his tyrannical parents before they return to Hogwarts. Rated M. SB/OC
1. Mastering The Knight Bus On A Bumpy Road

**AN: **_**Firstly, for those waiting for an update for the Marauders and I, I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer because I've kind of hit a brick wall since I lost the remaining bits but have no fear I will come back. I want it to be right first so I apologise.**_

_**Secondly, this is not my new project HOWEVER to start seeing what it's all about go to the following site fallen between the lines fanfiction . blogspot . co . uk. Just remove the spaces and dot. :)**_

**Thirdly, this story will be updated as I write out chapters so I can't tell you when the next chapter is out but I can ask for your input, YAY!**

**Chapter One – Mastering The Knight Bus On A Bumpy Road  
**  
I'm proud to say I've mastered the Knight Bus.

I was currently on the third floor on the very back bed with my feet up and I had yet to go flying, literally. Flying without a broom was not nearly as fun, in fact, I think the Quidditch accident I had in third year was actually less painful and humiliating than face planting the floor of the Knight Bus almost every time I got on it. I had a no spill hot chocolate balanced precariously on my belly, it had to be no spill other we'd all be swimming in it instead of drinking it. Being a regular traveller on the Knight Bus and also personally knowing the conductor, John Gettings very well I pretty much travelled free or at least half price. John and I had been in a short relationship when he was in sixth year and I'd been a fourth year, he hadn't stayed for seventh year and we'd broken up staying on good terms like I did with most people.

The bed I was lay on slid quickly across the floor slamming into the far wall and I silently congratulated myself on staying firmly planted on the it with little disturbance.

It had taken years to master, years of traipsing back between the house I lived in, Diagon Alley and the summer home which no one visited. Mum had inherited the summer home, it had been in the family for thousands of years and Kian and I were now the sole owners of it. Dad didn't like it. He thinks it made me what I am a demon.  
I'm not... I'm a witch and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mum had left me journals which explained that she had been a pureblood witch, the last member of a Nobel house, well, until Kian and I were born. She hadn't changed her name but she hadn't told Dad the real reason was to keep the Noble house of Conwy still going either, heck he hadn't even known that mum was a witch and that both his children would one day attend Hogwarts.

Well, Kian, I had thought was a squib his eleventh birthday came and went with no accidental magic and no letter. I'd been so confused, and the magical gene was dominant, Kian should have received his letter just like every other 11 year old but I guess everything was fine now - now that Kian's magic had finally broken free. It was strange but when the ministry had explained I'd found out that Kian was called a 'Late-Bloomer', his magic was locked inside of him until a desperate situation presented itself. People like Kian were even rarer than Squibs.

I'd laughed when they'd told me what had happened. My brother had almost torn a school building down! Dad wouldn't go to the Ministry to get Kian and I'd been called out of Hogwarts because he needed calming down. I never thought I'd see the day when Kian got angry, he was the calm one, kind of a push over really. Apparently at his boarding school he wasn't really the most popular of boys and just after he'd gone back after Christmas in year nine, his third year, he'd been cornered. He hadn't really been hurt but the building had been damaged a hell of a lot and the five boys who had been cornered were pretty banged up - they deserved it of course but the ministry had had to dispatch a whole squad of obliviators.

Luckily Kian hadn't gotten into trouble, apparently 'Late-Bloomers' could cause a lot more trouble than he had and according to a man named Kinsley Shacklebolt, who I remember graduating from Hogwarts two years previous, there had been instances where people had been killed too just by the sheer amount of magic that was released when Late-Bloomers finally did burst. Kian had still been shaking when I'd reached him at the ministry, it was so bad I could still feel his magic radiating off him but finally he calmed down and we'd ended up laughing about the whole thing. Shacklebolt had been shocked when he spoke to me, of course, Kian hadn't spoken to anyone at the Ministry they thought he was in shock, all he'd done was nod to give permission to take his memory of the whole event. Kian was mute; I suppose it can be deemed as mute since he only really spoke to me.

I guess that's why he'd been bullied because he didn't speak to very many people, just me really and occasionally Dad. I tried to get him to work on speaking to others and I'd been almost there with it but then I'd gone to Hogwarts and Kian returned to being mute and not breathing a word to anyone.

After the incident, Kian insisted on not going to Hogwarts straight away, he wanted to wait. He dropped out of boarding school, unbeknown to my father, to start to learn what he'd missed because of not attending Hogwarts at eleven, staying safely in Conwy House. I'd given him all my old school books so he could catch up and start to learn his first second and third year work whilst I finished my fifth year. Since I'd arrived back at home, I'd spend lots of time teaching Kian the practical element behind his theoretical knowledge but I could only do that at the Summer Home. There was something about the wards that allowed us to practice there without warning from the ministry. I had also being trying the hardest to try and get Kian to start speaking to other people but it really was worse than before and this time my efforts to help him weren't working. At this rate, he'd be going to Hogwarts still a mute and I was worried that he may not speak to anyone but me ever. That would seriously hinder his chances of building a life comfortably in the Wizarding World.

On the morning of the 1st September 1976, two hours before I got on the train, he would be picked up by McGonagall to undergo a day of rigorous testing in order to see whether he would be able enough to join in the fourth year - the year he should have been in if he'd got his letter when he should have. Unfortunately I wouldn't be allowed to go with him and if I couldn't get him to speak, I sighed. I knew he was capable of performing magic non-verbally but I was worried they'd drop him into third year because he was mute even though he was perfectly capable of joining the fourth year.

I can always try again tomorrow, I thought to myself, glancing out the window as the outside blurred from countryside to what seemed to be London. We couldn't be very far from everything now; the Summer Home was on the beach in Cornwall, which was perfect for when the weather was as hot as this. Today the temperature must have hit 34 so it made sense for me to be in just shorts and a vest top but other witches and wizards travelling with me didn't seem to understand how hot it was with many opting to wear several layers of clothing. For example, the only other person on this floor was wearing long trousers, a shirt, a jumper, a jacket and on top of that a set of dark robes. Not only this, but he was snuggled under the covers of his bed too.

That made no sense.

I rolled my eyes and swung my feet over the side of the bed rubbing my eyes in exhaustion. I'm so bloody tired; all this traipsing back and forth is draining me. I would have stayed at home but Dad, just Dad, there was no other reason why I couldn't stay, it was the way he looked at me. The way everything was my fault and sometimes, sometimes I just needed to get away. It killed me too, to leave Kian at home without me with no one to speak too. For a moment a debated going back but it was late and they'd both probably be asleep.

The knight bus abruptly stopped and I briefly peered out the window to see we had stopped in probably one of the posher areas of London. I heard voices at the bottom of the stairs and then shortly after I heard a set of footsteps and a heavy luggage object thudding up the stairs. Noisy bugger, people are actually trying to sleep. I rolled my eyes listening as the noise travelled up the bus towards the top floor and me being nosy watched the stairs waiting for the mystery person to arrive.

That's when I got the shock of my life. Well kind of. The first thing I saw was a mop of shaggy black hair and then of course the rest of him. Sirius Black had just climbed aboard the Knight Bus trailing his school trunk behind him, looking rather dishevelled and by the looks of it quite upset.

I bit my bottom lip as I laid my eyes on him. Sirius Black was hot, no doubt about that. His hair was usually styled perfectly to sweep across his forehead just tickling his eyebrows so that everyone could see the sparkle in his grey eyes. You'd have thought having grey eyes, they'd be relatively dull but there was something mischievous that twinkled behind them that made them sparkle. I hate to sound so cliché but it was like he'd been carved by the gods. Sirius Black was inexplicably perfect, 5'10" and not too thin. In fact he was perfectly toned, well-muscled and in no way disproportionate. He had an all-round regal look in the way he held himself but in no way did he make that seem snotty or arrogant. Even when he was being slightly cocky I knew that wasn't really him, he was always joking.

Of course right now he looked a mess. Crazy in fact, despite his messy hairstyle and often relaxed clothing style, he still made that look perfect every time. But right now, right now I knew something was wrong. His hair was unstyled and brushed through so it lay flat. His clothes appeared to be thrown on as if done in a hurry, for someone who I knew was particularly full of themselves and incredibly vain especially for a lad - this really was weird.

I briefly wondered whether I shouldn't call over to him, the friendship we had was kind of weird. We'd been friends since we were eleven it was kind of a peculiar meeting to be honest...

-

_**11.23 – 1st September 1971 – The Hogwarts Express  
**__  
I propped my feet up and made myself comfortable in my compartment for the long haul. I wasn't nervous about Hogwarts but I was nervous about leaving Kian. Since he was eight now and A, he was still mute and I had almost almost got him to feel more confident in speaking to other people but me, and B, he hadn't showed any magical ability whatsoever._

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat for a moment staring at the outside flashing past outside the window, slowly blurring from the grey capital city to green-ish countryside. Surely this journey wasn't very long, I got the hint from Mum's journals we wouldn't get there until dinner and that there was going to be a welcoming feast. It was unfortunate though that I hadn't bumped into any first years, which would be nice to find some friends. Although I was confident I could make friends when I reached Hogwarts it still would be nice to sit with someone.

My head snapped to the side as my compartment door slammed open and a black haired boy ran in. My eyes met his and they pleaded with me momentarily before the boy lifted himself onto the luggage rack above and swung his legs up.

"Don't look up please" I heard him whisper as what sounded like three sets of running footsteps heading down the corridor. I fixed my eye line to stare out the window once more but when the footsteps paused I did turn my head slightly to catch a glimpse of two similar looking brown haired boys perhaps fourth years and another boy who was a little taller with black hair that appeared to need a wash. They can't have stopped at the door much longer than two seconds before they were running back down the corridor away from the hidden boy above my head.

For a moment the compartment fell silent before the boy shuffled above me on the luggage rack and swung his feet back over the edge and lowered himself back down.

"Thank you... The names Sirius Black by the way" he grinned as he to me. His face was soft and his eyes had a kind of twinkle that I suspected would get Sirius Black exactly what he wanted and perhaps into detention too.

"Danielle Conwy, in trouble already ?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Avoiding the family - I just happened to make an outward comment about Slytherins" he said peering out into the hallway, "The whole family is Slytherin" Sirius signed, a slight look of distaste crossed his face.

"Possibly not such a good idea" I quipped watching him nervously peer out into the corridor and then look back to me while he was still stood up as if debating what to do, "Who we're they? Cousins?" I asked.

"The two brown haired boys were Rastaban and Rudolphus Lestrange they're like cousins five times removed and the other one was a Goyle. I think" Sirius explained, "I don't think he's a cousin ..." he said.

"That's... specific" I answered, "Look I think a may have something that will help you get away properly..." I dug around in my bag for a long moment before pulling out a paper bag of gobstoppers. Chucking it to him, I dropped my bag back to my feet and smiled.

"These are sweets?" Sirius said confused as he sniffed the sweets inside the bag, "What am I supposed to do? Offer them one?" he smirked.

"Oh hilarious" I said rolling my eyes at him, "No, of course not, just rip the packet open and drop them, one of them is bound to go flying" I smiled and Sirius gave a rough barking laugh.

"I owe you one Conwy" he retorted.

"Any time Black"

-

Our friendship has changed a little since then, of course. We continued to stay friends and even though I made plenty of friends in my own house and in others on the occasion, Sirius Black has remained until this day the friend I felt the most comfortable around. He was also like a little secret keeper, not that I purposely kept secrets from my other friends. It was just that with Sirius I felt I could tell him more personal things without getting plagued with bad advice and girly reactions. No one knew about is, it was a secret. Neither of us really wanted to be known as that couple because it could seriously harm our reputation.

We both had a close group of friends, which everyone knew, the boys for their pranks and their drop-dead gorgeousness. Then there was us: Nia, Cathy, Hailey and myself; we seemed to fit into that stereotypical girl group except we were all much nicer than the stereotype. Well except for maybe Nia Stephanopoulos, she could really be a bitch to people she wasn't friends with something that made me somewhat glad that I'd found her friendship at the Welcoming Feast. Daughter of a Greek Noble house, she was tall and had olive tanned skin, which was a tell-tale sign of her Greek heritage, Nia was short for Adonia – a name that she was still horrified that her parents had given her. Hailey Perkins was our whizz kid, a straight O student and the female prefect for the Hufflepuff 6th year girls. She'd been ever so shy when we'd met her but she eventually came out of her shell a few weeks into the first year. We'd all been complaining about some question in our Herbology work, Nia had shot some comment at Hailey that I whacked her for but to our surprise Hailey turned and bit back with an equally as biting but heavily sarcastic answer. I'm not sure how it happened but we all ended up friends. Last but not least was Cathy Hargreaves, Cathy knew everything as long it had nothing to do with her school classes, unless, of course, it was Charms, Astronomy or, strangely enough, Divination. We were all fairly certain that Cathy, full name Catherina, was some sort of seer and it wasn't just because she was one half faerie. The girls and I were very careful not to tell anyone about either of these facts particularly with Voldemort starting a flat out Wizarding War three years ago. Seers were often sought after by the Deatheaters and Half-Breeds were flat out shunned in the Wizarding World despite the laws brought in to stop that.

Anyway our group of girls were quite popular, according to Sirius it was because we all had _the look_. He said Nia looked like a Greek goddess, Hailey looked like a naughty schoolgirl – I'd thwacked him for that – apparently Cathy looked like she could tease boys by running them round in circles and then there was me, apparently I was the best-friend girlfriend but no one could see that according to Sirius. So instead he settled for me being the one everyone wants instead. I really don't know what I thought about that.

Sirius and I's friendship changed once more at the beginning of fourth year. One day Sirius and I had been in the kitchens just complaining about the ridiculous amount of work we'd been set upon our return to Hogwarts. Oddly enough the conversation had turning to Boyfriends and Girlfriends and that we hadn't had any experience with the other sex apart from shameless flirting.

-

_**22.34 – 15th September 1974 – The Kitchens**___

"Minnie's working us into an early grave" Sirius moaned, banging his head on the table. Immy, a house-elf who lived to serve Sirius ever since he started visiting the Kitchens, appeared at his side with a crack. She pulled his head up and put a pillow under it before stepping back with a smile.

"Anything else for master?" she asked perkily as I tried to supress a laugh when Sirius glared at me. Immy would do things for Sirius that even he didn't ask for and it seriously was starting to weird him out considering that his own family House Elf, Kreacher, clung to his Mother as if it were possible that they could start a relationship.

"No, Immy, I don't need anything else" Sirius said as politely as he could through gritted teeth. Immy disappeared one more and Sirius and I fell silent with nothing but the scratching of my quill to fill in the silence. It would probably take Sirius about twelve more seconds to get annoyed. Eleven. I scuffed the toe of my shoe knowing that I should probably interrupt before Sirius started his spoilt little pureblood act but I just loved teasing him. Eight. Lo behold, he actually seems quite relaxed. Six. No, never mind spoke too soon, he started tapping his fingers so I started writing faster. Three. Any second now. Two. I smirked. One.

"Bloody hell, would you stop writing?" he yelled.

"I knew you were going to do that" I sang, not looking up and continuing my Transfiguration Essay that Sirius was supposed to be doing too.

"How?" he said.

"I've told you before, you're like an open book Sirius Black and it seems I'm the only one who can see it" I replied, looking up at him with a smirk and putting my quill down, "Surely you can read certain people too? If you possess the gift…" I teased, taking the piss out of our Divination Professor, a subject we both took as a third elective and could very easily drop. Yet as boring as the subject may be, it was just too fun to go to class and laugh about it later.

"Indeed, I do possess the inner eye" he said mysteriously, "Alas, it only works when I channel the correct spirits" his impression was spot on and we both ended up gasping for breath after a few minutes of impressions, "I use the sight to see that Potter is never going to get Lily Evans" he said moments later with a grin. I made a noise of sarcastic agreement, it kind of came out like this, Psssh.

"Anyone with normal eyes can see that you dimwit" I responded, he whacked me lightly and I laughed, "So is this the year the Marauders finally start going out with the girls who swoon over them?" I asked.

"Why? Would you like me to hook you up with one of the guys?" Sirius joked.

"Oh my gosh! Would you? Really? Just for me?" I squealed, his head snapped to me to find that I was grinning, "Got you" I smiled, he rolled his eyes and lay back on the bench, "Truth is I have no clue what I'd do if a boy was trying to get with me" I responded.

"I agree" Sirius said, I opened my mouth to make a sarcastic comment about 'why a boy would come on to him' but he spoke quickly aloud, "And I meant if it was a girl you idiot, see you're not too hard to read" he smiled.

"I'm always sarcastic though so it doesn't count" I retorted, it fell quiet once more and after about ten seconds Sirius sat bolt upright with a grin on his face; I stared at him my eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What?" I asked slowly.

"I've got an idea and it'll work because it's not real right?" he spoke fast and subsequently, oooo big word, subsequently my face must have appeared even more confused than before.

"What on you going on ab–" I began.

"Us! We both don't have a clue about relationships so why don't we just help each other out, like we do with schoolwork and everything else? And it's fine because it's not a proper relationship!" he said, I stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't know Sirius, I like the friendship we have…"I said unsure.

"Look its fine, I like our friendship too, we won't lose that… do you love me?" he asked.

"Ew, no!" I cried, "You're my friend!"

"See and I don't love you, so it'll be just like friends helping each other out" Sirius explained, I rubbed my neck, weighing out the pro's and con's; he was right, I don't love him and it's going to benefit us both to know what we're doing this year when it came to relationships, "Look, lets test it and if it feels awkward we won't do it" he pressed, I took a breath and then nodded.

"Okay, get round here" I said. Sirius hopped the table, sitting on the bench his legs either side of it and I shifted my own legs so I could face him, "Ready?" I shrugged.

"Ready" Sirius replied, we both leant forward until our lips met and after a long moment I felt Sirius's lips open partially, his hands resting on my shoulders and I copied his movement. For a moment we stayed still but when neither of us said anything, we both continued forward. As I parted my lips I felt Sirius kiss my bottom lip before the tip my tongue met his top lip and our kiss deepened, tongues battling for dominance as Sirius pushed me backwards onto the bench leaning over me as we continued his hair tickling my face. After a minute or two longer, we broke apart, our breathing harsh and quick.

"You're not bad Conwy" he breathed, our faces just a few inches apart and I looked up at him with a face of contemplation.

"Eh… you could use some work"

-

We made a pact there and then, a just friend's pact. I didn't love Sirius, well I did but in a kind of kid brother way, and he didn't love me. We just wanted to stay friends but help each other out a little. From that moment in the Kitchens up until this very day I'd say what Sirius and I had was a kind of friends with benefits arrangement, which only dropped activity wise when the one of us was in our usual short term relationship. But to be totally honest even when Sirius and I were in other relationships they didn't last very long at all. It was weird but it worked for us.

I finally came out of my mind long enough to meet Sirius's eyes, I felt his relief from where I was sat and he quickly made his way over to me. It was only then that I noticed that his lip was split, there was a cut above his eye and that itself was slowly forming a bruise around it. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what other injuries he had sustained that were hidden by his clothes.

"You look like shit Black, what the hell's happened?" I asked, even though I could pretty much guess without asking.

"I've done it Danni, I've finally done it, I've left that horrible house" he replied, taking a deep breath in and slowly releasing it. I knew Sirius had been wanting to leave his house for a long while now but he couldn't bring himself to leave his brother Regulus. I could emphasise with that, I hated leaving Kian but something really bad must have happened for Sirius to finally leave. I guessed it must have something to do with the fact that he'd had the shit beaten out of him.

"I'd say well done but I know how hard it must have been" I answered, I watched has Sirius put his head in his hands his body shaking slightly.

"I don't think I've done the right thing, I don't know. I don't even know where I'm going. I thought the Potter's…" he said shakily, "But are they really going to want me on their doorstep? It's almost midnight. Besides, my Dad will know I've gone there, I don't want anything to happen to them, they're always so nice to me"

It struck me then that I knew somewhere that Sirius could stay without being found by his parents or the Potter's getting hurt. Conwy House was unplottable, hardly anyone knew it existed, according to the Wizarding World the Conwy line died years ago and better yet only Kian or I could welcome people to our home. Unwanted visitor's suffered the consequences.

"I know where you can go and no one will be able to find you"

**AN: What do you want to see in the next chapter? Which character would you like to know more about? Review and Comment. No Flaming please. :)**

**Until next time x**


	2. Badgers Are Much Scarier Than Lions

_**Disclaimer: Woops! Totally forgot this isn't all mine, all that you recognise is JK's.**_

_**Much love to Forever Team Edward, your question will be answered this chapter, although I was sure I'd hinted it previously. ;) Thanks for the review**_

Oh Cookies-And-Ink you make me laugh every time you leave a review... unfortunately you won't be meeting Kian this chapter, I do however have some Limes for you :)  
_  
__**T.T24, thanks for your review and I do hope I can properly cover Danielle's appearance in this chapter for you :) if not I will be working on it, Thanks for reviewing.**_

_**EmberSalvatore**__**- I know! Kids these days *shakes head with grin* I'm glad you enjoyed!**_

_**JennLD**__**– We won't actually be meeting Kian in this chapter, that will be the next chapter and Sirius is going to be around the whole time. I hope to throw in other past memories too and also I have lots of twists and turns planned that hopefully will be a surprise. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**All mistakes are mine. Thanks for waiting!**__  
_  
**Chapter 2 - Badgers Are Much Scarier Than Lions  
**  
It was great to be home, well I guess Conwy house counted as home to both me and Kian. Like I'd said before Conwy House was on the beach so Sirius, as soon as the sea breeze hit his face as we climbed off the Knight Bus, started singing _'Oh we do like to be beside the seaside_' at the top of his lungs.

I let him continue off-key for a long while mainly because I knew he had to take his mind off what had happened and I knew if there was one thing Sirius was good at it was refocusing his thoughts and sticking his head in the sand, basically. As soon as something bad happens with Sirius he shrugs it off and pretends like nothing's going to come of it. So his big brave Gryffindor self goes into autopilot stubbornness and refuses to accept either advice or the truth.

When we reached the wards of the house I raised my wand so that they allowed Sirius and I through. It was at this point I took a sneaky glance at Sirius. You could tell that inside his head under that mop of hair those little cogs inside his brain were whizzing round and round trying to figure why on earth I had such a huge house with uber strong wards round it.

"Woah! Dannie, this house is huge" he said amazed by Conwy House, I smiled to myself as we reached the main archway under which the front doors were already pushed open onto the main hallway, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were quite well off. If I didn't know any better I'd..." he trailed off, his eyes darting around the main hallway.

"You'd?" I teased, closing the doors. Being a Conwy and no one knowing was ridiculous, last names were a massive thing in the Wizarding World and I refuse to believe someone hasn't thought _'Hmmm what if Dannie's a Conwy_?' It wasn't that I didn't want to tell anyone so much as I really didn't want the hassle plus and with Kian, I knew he didn't need it, not yet.

"You're a Conwy" Sirius cried after only thirty seconds in the hallway of the Conwy House. I sighed, yes this had been one of more well kept secrets. I didn't want to cause a kerfuffle, for lack of a better term, especially as most people though that the Conwy bloodline had long since ended with the disappearance of my mother.

"Surely you've noticed previously to now that my last name is Conwy" I mocked.

"No idiot as in your part of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Conwy! I thought that your bloodline was extinct" he exclaimed putting on a posh voice and dropping into a mock bow with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So does everyone else Sirius! And until I go and claim to estates and vaults that belong to this house I'd like it to stay that way." I warned.

"You haven't claimed anything yet?" he questioned, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion as he straightened up once more.

"Nope because they'd have to announce it and I don't want all that attention for being part of a supposedly extinct Noble House until I'm ready" I responded, as Sirius dropped his trunk and sat on top of it.

"Why not? As far as I'm aware you and your brother can start the Conwy house again. I recall someone telling me Conwy's used to be a really dark family" he said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious, for your own safety I'm going to tell you not to go in the west wing" I grinned, dropping my bag on the first step. The west wing had yet to be cleared of all sorts dark objects and stuff like that so until I can manipulate Mr Borgin in such a way that meant I could, A, get him here without him realising I was a Conwy and, B, get him to give me a decent price for all this junk, it would sit there gathering dust.

"Geez it's not like I used to live in one of the darkest houses in the country" he rolled his eyes. Finally Benjy, one of the three house elves that were still here appeared with a small pop. The Conwy House here had a little family of house elves. Benjy and Maary and their child Hallie had been part of Conwy House for three or four generations now. They generally joined me at Hogwarts during the year but when Kian dropped out of school I'd sent them back here to help him when he came to study. Obviously Dad wouldn't allow anything to do with magic in his house.

I gauged Sirius reaction of Benjy's appearance, all my house elves wore some sort of clothing, which was indeed peculiar for house elves and it had taken me a while to convince them to do so. I wanted them to be comfortable and clean unlike many others house-elf's but besides their first distraught thoughts they weren't free as such, no, they kept this whole house from spiralling into decline. I have no idea what I would do if they weren't here.

Sirius stood gaping at Benjy, who had a dark pair of pants and a light shirt on, I rolled my eyes at Sirius's lack of tact and turned to address Benjy.

"Hey Benjy, could you please take Sirius's trunk to the spare room on Kian's and my floor?"

"Of course Miss Danielle, anything else?" Benjy replied politely.

"No thank you Benjy" I replied, Benjy and Sirius's trunk disappeared with a crack causing Sirius to hit the floor with a dull thud. I turned to him where his face still gave away a look of confusion.

"Your House-Elf, he was wearing proper clothes" Sirius said, standing up and brushing the imaginary dust off himself. God, he was good at stating the bloody obvious.

"Yep so don't stare next time, come on let me show you your room" I said, gesturing him forward and up the stairs.

"My room?" he smirked.

"Uh-huh, but there's Grindylows breeding in the bathroom and I haven't checked for Boggarts since last summer" I smiled, climbing the stairs. Sirius froze, staring up at me with a frown.

"That's fine I'll just share your bed then" he responded after a few moments of silence.

"Not a chance Black - I promised I'd pick Kian up early. I don't need you keeping me up" I retorted as he closed the gap between us with a playful scowl.

"Oh c'mon, you've let me share your bed before" he teased, unfortunately, me grinning at that point gave Sirius the totally wrong impression, "Thanks Dannie, now where's your room?" he tried not to laugh when we finally turned onto the second floor hallway.

"It's that one" I pointed out my room, "But if you are really staying in my room just a couple of rules..." I began.

"I solemnly swear that I won't bite..." Sirius grinned.

"No. I mean I swear to God if you wake me up before eight I'll hex you into next week! Get it..." I warned, half-joking, half-deadly serious and maintaining the eye contact that Sirius had been unfortunate to meet.

"You know..." he said, after a few moments, "For a 'puff you're quite scary" he quipped as we entered my room.

"It's our hidden side being scary, Badgers are good at keeping secrets unlike you Lions" I retorted.

My room here was huge but despite my house pride, yellow just wasn't the right colour for a bedroom. I'd be blinded every morning. Dazed and clumsy was simply a bad thing for the morning especially when there's three steps up to your bed and falling down them hadn't been a rare occurrence. Anyway, as I was saying despite my house pride, my room colour was not yellow but instead it was painted neutrally with major house colours being brought out in the furniture.

You can't have lived until you've had a bright Gryffindor-Red table surrounded by Hufflepuff-Yellow sofas and also have a dark wooden bed with stripy Slytherin-Green and Ravenclaw-Blue bed clothes.

"As much as it pains me I think you're right" Sirius said slowly, "Although this room is quite possibly scarier than you" I frowned and for lack of a better argument stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and every time I heard it I was sure it mirrored his canine form more and more than the last time I heard it.

_Yeah I knew about that too.  
_  
It wasn't like it wasn't obvious that Lupin was a werewolf, disappearing off very month. When I heard about what the guys were doing in second year I wanted in but I hadn't told Sirius what I was doing. Transfiguration being my best subject allowed me to secretly join Remus during his transformations way before the Marauders had.

Third year actually.

No one knew, except that there just had to a wolf that appeared every transformation and no one had a clue where it came from.

Funnily enough I'd gotten Professor McGonagall to help me, that was the Slytherin in me, of course, which had helped me to wrap her around my little finger. It helped being her best student though. I'd asked her to help after I'd got the basics down and we'd completed the task just after Easter of third year. That's what came from being a Hufflepuff hard work and dedication.

Shockingly I was all for registering and I was sure Professor McGonagall would make sure I did...

-

_**April 27th 1974 - McGonagall's Office  
**_  
_"You're not trying hard enough Miss Conwy" McGonagall's voice rang out for what felt like the 50th fucking time that evening._

"I am Professor!" I cried in annoyance, clenching my fists and stomping a foot down angrily.

"Conwy" she warned, "If this is too hard..." I blanked her out, squeezing my eyes closed. I know I can do this, I've worked too bloody hard to give up now. And even if McGonagall gave up on me now, I would keep going and going no matter how hard it was - I will be an animagus.

I will.

I cleared my mind focusing solely on shifting from one form to another despite not knowing at all what my animagus form would be. McGonagall guessed I would some sort of loyal and protective animal because of the house I was sorted into but I guess we'd have to wait and see.

My ears started to pick up McGonagall's voice like sixteen times clearer than before and I growled in frustration because I'd yet to feel myself shift forms.

"Miss Conwy" I heard McGonagall breathe and I automatically brought a paw up to brush my ears back.

Wait.

I did what now?!

My eyes flew open and I looked down at my paw before looking up at McGonagall, who was staring at me wide-eyed. I'd done it, I'd done it. I yipped happily, prancing around in excitement before I jumped forward shifting back into my human form and throwing my arms around McGonagall.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed, after a second of awkwardness on McGonagall's part, she reached around and patted my lightly on the back.

"Well done, Mis- Danielle, well done" she replied, before I finally let go, a beaming grin spread across my face.

"I couldn't of done it without you... what was I?" I asked, thinking that I seemed slightly too tall to be a dog.

"I'd say that you appeared to be a wolf" she answered, writing something down in a small journal. My eyebrows shot up, a wolf, that's interesting.

"A wolf..." I repeated aloud, unsure of whether that was really the ideal animagus form for me. McGonagall smiled, a rare occurrence, and closed her journal.

"I think it suits your personality very well" she said, not needing to explain and standing up. I suppose it made a little sense. I guess I would have to register now.

"Professor?" I asked, "About registering, can we wait until the weekend?" I said, twiddling my thumbs not wanting to miss Quidditch practice tomorrow night because Tyler would hunt me down and kill me.

McGonagall coughed, "I spoke to Professor Dumbledore about your desire to become an animagus some time ago, he and I believe that right now it isn't appropriate to register as an animagus so we believe that you should keep this secret" she said seriously.

"Isn't that illegal?" I grinned.

"Technically, but we believe because of your age and that you would be the youngest animagus on record, that it would be too-" she began.

"Dangerous?" I interrupted, "Because that Voldemort guy who's just started a war with his ridiculous pureblood bullshit..." I reeled off, "Sorry" I added.

"Precisely, Miss Conwy, I won't lie. Achieving what you've done at such a young age is a tremendous achievement and I'm afraid..."

"That he might try and recruit me when I leave Hogwarts?" I smirked, "I'd rather die..."

"Those are brave words Miss Conwy" she said looking at her watch, "I think perhaps you and I should speak to the Headmaster tomo-"

"Why not now?" we both span round to see the Headmaster by the fireplace, his long beard tucked into his waistband and the twinkle in his eye evident as he smiled down on us.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir-" I stuttered, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Albus, you've just caught Miss Conwy at a stubborn moment" Professor McGonagall said, "However, we have finally completed her goal of becoming an animagus" she beamed, I felt my cheeks colour slightly in embarrassment and I shuffled my feet.

"If you'd be so kind Miss Conwy, would you show an old man a rare occurrence please?" he asked, looking over his half-moon spectacles at me.

"Erm sure" I replied, I took a breath and effortlessly shifted into my new form.

Something occurred to me then, that I thought that wolves were partially colour blind but what I was seeing before me was a heightened sharpness and vividness in the colour all around me. I blinked sitting back my tail swishing along the floor, staring up at the two Professors in bemusement for a long while as I listened to their breathing. After a few moments I transformed back and ran a wayward hand through my short dark red hair smoothing the fringe over slightly.

"Congratulations Miss Conwy, I do believe you have just broke a record or two, however, although I understand the legality behind registering your animagus form I'm going to make myself abundantly clear, you shall not register until I say that it is alright and safe to do so" he warned, why do I suddenly have that feeling that someone knew something I didn't?

"Professor..?" I began.

"Do I have your word Danielle?" he asked shocking me with the use of my name so I froze my eyes locked to his, "Danielle?"  


I vaguely remember nodding now even though it was over two years ago and despite my original thoughts that someone was hiding something from me, I'd pushed that all away. I was just good at Transfiguration and that was that.

I finally found myself in bed with Sirius next to me in just pyjama bottoms, his hands resting on his chest as he lay with his eyes closed almost like he was lost in his own little world. He'd lost weight again like he always did after a summer at home and his chest was decorated with a collection of old and fading bruises.

"Are you staring at my chest Conwy?" he asked without even opening an eyelid.

"Dream on Black" I responded, "Even if I was it certainly would be the first time on my behalf, unlike some people" I smirked, he snorted, his eyes still closed as he smiled.

"I'm not that bad" he defended not bothering to deny my accusation; "Besides you have a damn fine rack Dannie" he smirked as he opened his eyes and they twinkled at me. I thumped him on the arm and he yelped in mock pain.

"You arse..." I said, rolling my eyes at my best friend.

"Me? An arse?" he exclaimed, "I'm going to have to shut you up if you don't quit with the insults Dannie" he winked.

"Uh-huh, we all know you're silencing charms leave little to be desired" I began, but he quickly pressed his lips to mine exploring my mouth as I took a few seconds to gather my thoughts. I ran my hands up into his hair, the tips of my fingers circling round as he ran a hand down my neck. His lips following, kissing and sucking down my neck making me involuntarily shudder. Sirius quickly vanished my pyjama top, his fingers tracing down my body ghosting across my chest as if to tease me.

"I told you not to keep me awake" I managed to say just before he rubbed the palm of his hand against my left breast. My breath hitched and I ran traced a hand down his chest, a slight six pack still evident despite his poor diet over the last month.

"Please it won't take long for you to..." he whispered.

"Fuck you" I retorted before he captured my mouth once more still using his palm and slowly rubbing it against my breast. I moaned against his lips as he rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"I say five minutes - let's see if you can hold up Conwy"

"Please Black, I'm not that easy" I bit back between breaths, tucking my hand under the waistband of his trousers and gliding dangerously close to his balls.

"Two Galleons?" he said through gritted teeth before ducking his head to plant kisses on my chest.

"You're so fucking on" I growled, pushing my hand down further and taking hold of him as his tongue darted out across my nipple. Fuckkk. I pushed my chest up a little as he chuckled against my skin but still I managed to keep my fingers at work below the pant line. I licked my lips, tilting my head back and trying to focus my attention away from the attention Sirius was giving to my breasts. He was running his thumbs over the nipples softly but occasionally he'd pinch them forcing a gasp out of me.

He was so not winning this one.

I ground my hips up against him despite us both being clothed down there, I leant up to nip his ear and kiss the spot beneath it and he soon hardened against my leg.

"Ah shit!" he hissed as I smirked up at him as he froze.

"I win Black" I breathed, slowly letting the sensations ebb from my body as Sirius rolled off me and he grabbed two galleons and chucked them to me before standing up.

"You win, this time" he smirked, I returned the smirk as I caught the coins and watched him waddle to the bathroom with a hard on.

_Wimp_, I thought to myself, grinning as I transfigured my vest top back on and turning over to look at the clock.

_Dannie 1 - Sirius 0._

The next morning I woke early, Sirius's arm gently wrapped around my waist, the clingy bastard. I rolled my eyes, his hair gently fell across his face covering the bruise on his eye, I should have offered him a place way before this had happened and I wouldn't feel so bad for letting him get hurt. He'd tell me not to worry if he knew I felt bad though so I slipped from his arms and got changed to go for a run along the beach.

Before I left I caught Hallie cleaning in the main room and I asked her to tell Sirius, if he woke, that I would be back before eight at the latest and that if he needed anything she should get it straight away.

I set off along the beach, the sun already beating down on me making me glad I'd chosen shorts to run in and that I'd brought a drink along with me. After taking a quick sip, I continued up the beach and into the dunes avoiding the patches of maram grass which I knew to come quite sharp on the occasion. Setting my pace I wondered how Kian would react to Sirius's sudden appearance and although he knew one of my best friends was called Sirius I was sure he wasn't aware of our relationship. Besides, I never brought my friends to Conwy House, I would always go and see them. It was times like this that I wished everyone knew that I was a Conwy so I could just relax, although, in hindsight I knew if people did know it would get worse.

In the few second it had taken me to stop concentrating, I'd veered closed and closer to the sea. The water had begun to lap at my feet and I swore under my breath as I moved from the water, sand sticking to my converse in clumps. _Shit_. I managed to ignore it all the way to the train station where Lenny waved to me, I beamed at him as a waved back and I came to halt at the ticket window. Lenny pushed the ticket window open.

"Hey beautiful" he grinned crookedly, I rolled my eyes at Lenny returning a grin and clearing the sides of my shoes of the sand that had stuck to them whilst balancing on the ticket barrier.

"What would Katie say?" I gasped in mock horror, Lenny had worked this counter for as long as I could remember and he called every one beautiful or darling. Mum had _warned_ me about Lenny being an outrageous flirt despite him now being about fifty-two. He grinned before Katie appeared next to him with a playful grin and swatted him across the head.

"I'd tell him to get on with his work instead attempting to flirt with 16 year old" she grinned, "The usual honey?"

"Well no actually I need a duplicate of my journey" I smiled, gulping down more water.

"You want two pairs of adult returns Here to London and one child's London to Here return?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in the middle, "You got a parent about?"

"Nah, got a friend round" I smiled, Katie looked at me, her eyebrows raised this time as if to ask, _a friend_? And I simply smiled as Lenny printed off a reel of tickets from the machine without asking for any money as always and to be totally honest I'd given up trying to give him any. I finally bid them goodbye and began to jog back down the beach tickets grasped in one hand and water bottle in the other. I wasn't sure what Sirius would think about tagging along to pick up Kian and perhaps it would put him in an awkward position but I was confident Sirius being the Gryffindor he was had the balls to not pull the '_awkward – what can you say to a mute_' card.

I finally got back to the house in a record time, which was surprising, because usually I'd be out longer than fourty minutes. I kicked my shoes off and went into the kitchen where Sirius was sat scoffing chocolate pancakes.

"Content are we?" I asked, pouring myself some Orange Juice as he nodded mid mouthful and I settled with my feet up, chucking the train tickets on the counter, "I'm taking you to pick up my brother up, Muggle style, you'll just love the tube" I grinned.

"What's the tube?" he asked, after gulping down a mouthful of pancake.

"You'll have to wait and see" I sang, "Right I'm just going to shower…" Sirius opened his mouth, "No, if I even get the impression you are watching me Siri, I'm so going to teach you some new hexes that would surprise even Mad-Eye Moody…" I warned, standing up to leave as he started to mutter under his breath something that vaguely sounded like, _bloody Hufflepuff's_.

Half an hour later, and without an incident involving Sirius and myself, we finally reached the station. Katie, who appeared to be waiting for this moment, caught sight of us and I swear her eyebrows disappeared into her hair. I rolled my eyes, knowing she wouldn't say anything, the only thing I had to worry about was if...

"Is that your boyfriend Conwy?" Lenny called over, Katie dropped her head into her hands at his lack of tact and sighed.

"I'm her older brother" Sirius said dead serious before we jumped the ticket barrier and sat on the edge of the platform.

"He knows I only have a younger brother" I grinned.

"Yeah but the look on his face made him doubt himself for just a sec" Sirius said looking at the approaching train as we stood to back away from the platform edge. The train pulled up and we found a seat really easily. We sat in silence as the train pulled away from the station.

"How come you never said you were a Conwy?"

_Oh Sirius, why couldn't you just drop it, why couldn't you just let it go?  
_  
"I never thought it was important Sirius - it's not like it's suddenly changed your opinion on me, right?" I asked, he shook his head, "I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't purposely keep the secret – it's just" I sighed, "I did it because of Kian to protect him you know" Sirius stayed quiet for a moment longer.

"You won't be able to protect him forever" he practically whispered, for a split second I was almost angry with him but then I saw the look on his face. He can't protect Regulus any longer, not how he'd like to. I smiled sadly at him.

"I can try"

When we reached London, I hastily dragged Sirius through Euston station and down into the underground the Victoria line. I paid for one ticket and used my oyster card to swipe through onto the platform. We almost immediately boarded the Underground and sped off into south London. Sirius told me he was going to make a call to James so I sat back as he pulled out a mirror looking quickly over his shoulder for suspecting muggles. They were practically blind, they wouldn't notice.

"James Potter" he said clearly into the mirror.

"Hey Padfoot, holy shit man, what happened?"

Ah James Potter, ever tactful when broaching what could be sensitive subjects.

"I finally did it Prongs, long story short I ran away from home" Sirius retorted.

"You ran away?!" James gasped, "But where are you? You should come here!" he instantly said.

"No" Sirius replied firmly, "Look after all your parents do for me, I could easily put them at risk, I'm not doing it…" he told James.

"But…" Sirius shook his head, "At least tell me where you are?" James replied weakly.

"I'm safe, I'm staying with an fr-family friend" Sirius answered, I rolled my eyes, a family friend my arse. Although, I understand why he didn't say friend, that would make James feel betrayed and I knew Sirius wouldn't want that.

"They won't send you back right?" James asked.

Sirius laughed good-naturedly, "My parents are probably having a party right now celebrating the fact that they are finally able to blast their Blood Traitor Gryffindor son off the family tree, they'll make holiday of it, perhaps behead a house-elf at the same time" James joined in the laughing and I grinned across at Sirius checking the stations we had left until we reached the final destination. At least it was short, I hate standing on the tube.

"Look, at least come over and stay for the week that you were supposed to" James finally said.

"Can't, like I said, just in case the parents come searching" Sirius said, I imagined James looked downhearted because Sirius quickly spoke again, "Look, we'll meet up, go to Diagon Alley, just the Marauders, load up on pranks to wind Minnie up, check out the new CleanSweep. I hear the Hufflepuff's are becoming a force to be reckoned with on the Quidditch Pitch" he grinned, I bowed mockingly to him with a smirk causing his grin to widen.

"The 'puffs?" he questioned, "That's a new one, even I hadn't heard that, although I can't say really they've just lost a captain right?"

"Yeah they have"

"Who's the new one?" James asked

"Not sure, although I have it on good sources, that it's Danielle Conwy – the things you learn from Pureblood get-togethers hey?"

"The Chaser? Man she's fit…" James said, _urgh typical_ I rolled my eyes, "She's really good though, best on the team, the seeker sucks though…"

Even I knew that, Knightly, our current seeker sucked ass, but as the new Quidditch Captain I was declaring a full revamp of the team anyway. I just hoped that the second years brought some new blood.

"What Knightly? Whatever, dude, she's going to revamp the whole team, I heard from Liam" Sirius smiled. Ah Liam O'Riley our 5th year beater was such a gossip.

"Shit I need to plan strategy, I haven't even thought about it…" James replied.

"JAMES…" I heard someone shout through the mirror.

"Got to go Padfoot, let me know about Diagon Alley!"

"Later Prongs" Sirius finished, stuffing the mirror back into his pocket with a boyish grin that was attempting to apologise for his friends behaviour. I sighed and dragged him off the train. We were almost home and almost instantly, I regretted bringing Sirius.

Damn it.

**So, up there was the first limes I've ever posted. I hope the chapter was what you guys were expecting, please remember this is not my main project but I have surprises in the plotline already planned. Next chapter Kian! Woop! Please Review :)**

**Catch ya **

**Ami xx**


End file.
